Kimiko Hamasaki
Kimiko Hamasaki is a ghoul that is close to the new Vampire King Yoshi Sakamaki. Later, it's revealed that she was originally a slave to the Sakamaki household before Yoshi was born. Appearance Kimiko has a doll like appearance. She is very beautiful with long, wavy blonde hair that reaches to her mid back and beautiful shaped blue eyes. She has a petite, short. delicate body with beautiful pale skin. She also has bangs covering most of her forehead that ends just her small eyebrows that are light brown and has long, curly, beautiful eyelashes that brings out her eyes. She wears a purple victorian dress that is long and has long sleeves. She also has a matching purple bonnet on her head with a white flower on it along with a dark purple ribbon around it. She usually wears her hair in a bun with a simple white bow. She also wears black five inch heels that has light purple bows on it as well. In her school uniform, Kimiko wears a red jacket and white button shirt with a black bow and a long black skirt that reaches to her feet. She wears her hair in two pigtails with black bows and wears white gloves. She also wears simple white stockings that reaches to her ankles and plain black shoes. Personality Kimiko is very witty and intelligent. She shows to enjoy collecting seashells and watching the sunset at the beach. Kimiko is very clam and collected most of the time. Since she the very first ghoul to be the royal adviser to the Vampire King, she takes this very seriously. While Kimiko is very calm and collected, she can be annoyed by those are very arrogant and self centered. Which is usually shown when she's with Ayato or his lover Kuro. However, Kimiko does shows to have a kind side. She usually keeps to herself in the royal palace but shows that she quite aware things around her. However, Kimiko does have some fondness of animals and usually pets them. Kimiko can also be cold at times towards people who belittles her. Kimiko is very loyal to Yoshi. She strongly supports the young King no matter what. In fact, Kimiko will not tolerate any insults towards him and will defend his honor greatly. However, she's not above to correct him when he makes a mistake. Despite her loyalty towards Yoshi, she does questions him about his relationship with his family. History Kimiko's past remains unknown. However, because she is a ghoul, Kimiko must lived in the Rotigenbelk with the other ghouls. It's also unknown how she met Yoshi Sakamaki. But the two seem to have known each other as if they are familiar. It's also revealed that she was originally a a slave to the Royal Vampire Family at one point. Kimiko even says that during that time, she wanted freedom more than anything else. Relationships Yoshi Sakamaki Kimiko shows to have a close relationship with the new Vampires King. She is usually shown with him. It's revealed that Kimiko is his adviser and shows to have trust each other very much. However, it's unknown how they met. She's well known to be extremely loyal to Yoshi. However, many people thinks that she and Yoshi are dating. Kimiko even says that Yoshi is very important to her. Ayato Sakamaki Kimiko shows to have dislike towards Ayato and hates being around him. Kimiko seems to found Ayato stupid and immature for a prince. Kimiko is also very irritated towards him because of his arrogant behavior and his chioce of a lover (Kuro). She even says that she can't understand why would anyone like Ayato think they can take on Yoshi. Kimiko has no respect for Ayato, deeming him to be a shame to the royal family. Kuro Ara Kimiko believes that Kuro is shameless to be a member of the royal family. She also dislike Kuro because of the latter's self centered. Although, Kuro is very rude and prejudiced towards her for being a ghoul, Kimiko seems to ignore this because of the latter's status as the Royal Adviser to Yoshi. Kimiko even dislikes Kuro even more when the latter persuade Ayato to challenge Yoshi for the Crown. Trivia * Kimiko's name means "Child without equal". * Her last name means "Beach, seahorse, cape, and peninsula". * She hates people that arrogant and self centered. * According to Shu, Kimiko's the first ghoul to be an adviser of a king. * Kimiko has a love for collecting seashells at the beach. * It's revealed that her family are her parents, aunt, siblings, and cousin. * She is a middle child. * Kimiko is a former slave to the Sakamaki household. * Kimiko was in the ownership of the Royal Vampire Family before Yoshi was born. Category:Ghouls Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Poor Characters Category:Alive Category:Rich Characters Category:Noblities Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Hamasaki Family Category:Slaves Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tragic Characters